Lehuadriel, Elvish Theurge
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Inspired by Desolation of Smaug...a young elvish baby is found in the woods by the Lady Galadriel. Taking pity upon the child, she raises her as her own, but soon Adi wants to become the only Elvish Theurge in Middle Earth. This dream comes to pass when a changeling roams through the woods and takes her under his wing.


Lehuadriel, Elvish Theurge  
Synopsis: Taken from inspiration from Tolkien, 'Adi' follows and fights with Legolas harboring affection for him that will never be returned, until she meets a young wizard named Othniel who takes her under his wing to hone her craft.

Chapter 1-Abandoned but Rescued  
Though she was vulnerable, tiny and only a babe, Lehuadriel had been left behind by her birth mother in the forests to die of exposure. It was unconscionable to leave such a precious gift of life to rot or be eaten alive by whatever beasts would devour her, but Divandia, her mother, couldn't raise the child by herself. Her conception had been one that was unspoken of in the realm of elves. She had, sadly, been raped by a necromancer before she killed him in the act trying to defend her honor. Divandia couldn't show herself to anyone, especially not the elders of the tribes. She feared she would be mocked, ridiculed or exiled and in her haste committed suicide after leaving 'Adi' to the forces of nature, not reconsidering her actions for a moment.  
One day, harvesting herbs in the forest, Lady Galadriel found a wailing infant alone in the forests. Rushing to the infant's pleas, Galadriel picked up the child and brought her back into safety. She would be taught well, but something struck the Lady about this particular girl. She was different. She had an ability within her that was unusual, more unique than any magic she had ever felt. Knowing it could possibly be dark magic, she knew that the child herself would have to make the decision to either follow the pathway laid out by her genetics or choose another. Somehow, Galadriel had a feeling that this little girl, that she soon named Lehuadriel, or 'Adi' for short, would become reknowned one day for her burgeoning talents.  
Chapter 2-Under Othneil's Wing  
As Lehuadriel grew, she decided to become an herbalist as well as a Theurge. No elf had ever tried to follow this pathway before, but she was already showing great promise. Adi could wield a sword expertly and could shoot a bow and arrow as well as any other elfling could. These were abilities that would make her integral in any battle situation, and many of the elves considered her a 'reinassaince elf' for this reason.  
She soon found herself mooning over Legolas, even though she was aware that he had eyes only for Tauriel. Adi would often cry herself to sleep because of this, but none of the other elves were aware of her emotions for Legolas. Her heartache continued until a Theurge was wandering through the forests to find a new apprentice. Adi had already selected the Path of Light, but she still needed guidance in order to become a Theurge as she wished. She knew the path would be difficult, challenging and arduous, but none of that mattered. Here, an opportunity was being presented to her, and she practically leapt at it.  
Othniel, the Theurge, was half Fae, but his wings served as his multicolored cloak. He asked Lehuadriel if she was interested in studying and travelling with him, which she agreed to become his apprentice. Oddly, she felt a blush of attraction toward Othniel. His gentle golden eyes were full of merriment and mystery, but beyond his youthful appearance was also the existence of decades of study, application and wisdom.

Chapter 3-Song of the Elves  
As the elves sang their farewell symphony with tears brimming in their eyes.  
'This is not farewell. You are always in our hearts, minds and in our songs. When you see the stars, think of our hearts going along with you on your journey.' , Galadriel said as she held Adi's hands in her own. Tauriel and the rest of the elves blessed her as she walked amongst the middle of them in their stately rows. The trumpters played, the flautists intoned merry notes and tambourines rang out in exhuberance, even though it was a bittersweet day for all.  
The symphony that the elves sang and played as she departed the forest resounded within her heart. For the first time in a long time, she didn't feel sad. A pleasant warmth radiated throughout her, bubbling up in mirth. She couldn't seem to stop smiling in Othniel's presense.  
Once settled in Othniel's house, Lehuadriel was still singing to herself.  
'Are you feeling homesick already, Adi ?', he questioned.  
'No. Not at all, really. For the first time in my entire existence, I actually feel like I have found exactly where I belong.', Adi admitted. Othniel knew that somewhere in her secret heart, she was slightly homesick, so he joined in her song as he made dinner for her and prepared her for bed.  
'Tomorrow is an arduous day. We will wake early for training.', he said. Although he didn't reveal any emotion at that time, she could've sworn there was a trace of a smile upon his lips. He quietly hummed the symphony before he slept, which comforted Adi quite a bit. However, what truly sated and assuaged her heart were the stars looking down upon her, reminding her that her bretheren were never far away and she was never alone. She would always be a Sister of Starlight to them, forever.

Chapter 4-Training  
It was long before the sun arose in the east that Othniel awoke his protoge. Luckily, Lehuadriel was a morning person and was used to this sort of regime. Othniel taught her many different enchantments and potions as well as what herbs were beneficial versus those that could be poisonous.  
'Nature can be a beneficial tool. Once you know how to use what she provides you with and respect her gifts, she will return the favor 10,000 fold.', Othniel orated. Lehuadriel caught on quickly to identifying plants and animals and soon learned to charm them. She was already an expert in working along with furry creatures of all kinds. She even could enchant reptiles and amphibians. There was no creature she didn't care for and didn't adore her. Othniel couldn't help but feel smitten by her himself. She was such a caring, genteel, doting soul. Inside of that heart was the soul of a warrior who could weild a sword and a wand with ease. Somehow, each day that passed, he grew closer and closer to her until eventually he wanted to become her partner in life. He couldn't see anyone else more worthy to travel down the pathway of love with him as an equal, since she had more than proven herself. Not only that but he knew of her true, pure beauty, that outshone anything this earthly world dared bedazzle his eyes with.

Epilogue  
In a year's time Othniel and Lehuadriel became married and started putting down roots of their own. Adi became a realm-renowned elf who knew all spells, arcane and new. She dealt in potions and in miracles and was considered a powerful force of Good in Middle Earth. Someday, she knew she would have to face an evil force that all lands, creeds and beliefs would have to stand against and battle. For now, however, she was content in raising her son, Hieliel and daughter, Thendril, who were no more than mere babes. They would grow, perhaps gain the torch from their mother at some time. Presently, they were fascinated by the world around them and felt the blessings of their parents day by day. Someday, they would even come to know the wood elves that Lehuadriel still called family and recieve wisdom and blessings from them when they came of age. The two were fraternal twins, growing in strength, size, heart and mind day by day, and both parents couldn't have been happier or more delighted in this.  
The End 


End file.
